Estrés laboral
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Sanji está cansado, ser el chef principal de su propio restaurant no es fácil, pero su mejor mesero tiene un par de trucos para quitarle el estrés. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 27 de Diciembre


**Estrés laboral**

 **Resumen:** Sanji está cansado, ser el chef principal de su propio restaurant no es fácil, pero su mejor mesero tiene un par de trucos para quitarle el estrés.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

27 de Diciembre

 **Categoría: One Peace**

 **Personaje:** Roronoa Zoro, Sanji

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-¡Lleven esa orden a la mesa 3! ¡Los camarones se están enfriando! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaron la caja con las trufas blancas para el plato principal?! ¡¿Creen que la champaña se enfriara por arte de magia?! ¡Traigan hielo!

La cocina del restaurant "Black" era un caos, como lo era para cada navidad. Con reservas tomadas desde septiembre para la noche buena, era el sitio ideal para pasar la tan anhelada cena de navidad, pero para Sanji, dueño y chef principal, era el día más estresante del año.

¡¿Porque aún no se llevan la orden de la mesa 3?!

Desde la distancia, viendo como al pobre jefe de chef casi le salía humo por las orejas se encontraba Zoro, pareja del Chef y uno de los meseros de esta noche. Sabía que su pareja se estresaría, por lo que se ofreció para ser mesero esa noche como apoyo, pero su misión sería después, cuando el caos terminara. Miró hacía afuera de la cocina, las cosas estaban calmadas ya. Eran ya las doce con diez minutos, por lo que sólo quedaban un par de mesas ocupadas y ya los demás chef podrían hacerse cargo, por lo que dejo su delantal negro en el mesón y caminó en dirección a Sanji que terminaba de rayar trufa blanca sobre el plato que estaba frente a él.

-Perfecto.

-Lo es –vio como Sanji lo miraba feo, su mano en el trasero del chef podría ser una de las razones-. Es hora de descansar.

-Aún queda trabajo…

-Que pueden hacer tus empleados –dijo quitándole el plato y pasándoselo al mesero que lo esperaba y que luego salió de la cocina-. Es hora de que te relajes –le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su oficina al final de la cocina, pasando por todos los hornos donde los demás seguían con su trabajo, ajenos a la salida de su jefe.

-Quiero ver cómo van las cosas –dijo Sanji tratando de salir de la oficina.

-Claro que no, me has abandonado demasiada esta noche.

-Sabes que mi trabajo es así –le recordó y luego se rindió de trata de salir al ver como Zoro ponía seguro en la puerta-. No puedes hacer nada aquí.

-Claro que puedo –dijo acercándose de manera sensual-. Además estas esperando que te quite el estrés con un buen polvo.

-No puedes ser más grosero.

-Puedo, pero no sé si tus oídos pueden aguantar tanta palabra sucia, perra.

-Zoro…

-Cállate –le dijo cuando llegó y lo sostuvo de la cintura para subirlo al escritorio y ubicarse entre sus piernas-. Así me gusta, bien abierto para recibirme.

-No haremos nada aquí, idiota. Estoy en medio del trabajo.

-Ya te dije que te callaras –le ordenó abriendo la chaquetilla blanca del chef lanzando los botones lejos, menos mal que habían más chaquetillas en el mismo lugar para que pudieran salir después.

-Al parecer no soy yo el que necesita des estresarse –dijo viendo lo ansioso que estaba su amante.

-Rogaras por que pare, sucia perra rubia, cuando termine contigo, no podrás ni atravesar esa puerta.

Sanji ya estaba demasiado caliente para dar vuelta atrás, por lo que empujo a su amante, se bajó del escritorio y sin ninguna ceremonia bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. Zoro sonrió de lado y se acercó, después de darle un beso arrasador y un buen agarrón a las nalgas lo volteó apoyándolo en la base de madera. No sería lento ni amoroso, para eso estaba la comodidad de la cama en su departamento. Se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su miembro turgente y penetró a su amante con fuerza.

Los gemidos se mesclaban con el sonido de los sartenes y ollas de la cocina. Seguramente nadie se imaginaba que el jefe estaba relajándose en ese momento. Era un alivio el exceso de bulla en el trabajo para evitar posibles traumas.

Zoro empujaba con fuerza en el interior de Sanji, manteniendo las manos en las caderas del rubio donde sus dedos seguramente dejarían morada la carne.

-Date prisa, idiota –dijo entre gemidos, sintiéndose a punto de terminar.

-No cierras la boca ¿verdad? –dijo empujando con más fuerza, mientras que lo masturbaba, teniendo una idea diferente para terminar.

Sanji alcanzó el orgasmo rápidamente, extrañado de no sentirse lleno en ese momento.

Zorosalió del cuerpo de su amante y lo volteó para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más suave? –se quejó el rubio desde el suelo.

-Como si a ti te gustara suave –dijo sarcástico parándose frente a él con su miembro en alto. Agarró a Sanji del pelo y lo hiso arrodillarse-. Quiero que lo chupes hasta acabar.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Sí y tú una golfa chupa pene, así que apúrate –dijo empujando su miembro contra los dientes cerrados de su amante.

Sanji lo hiso, no por obligación ni nada parecido. Lo hacía porque le gustaba de verdad sentir ese mástil golpeando su garganta y luego sentir como su semen caía caliente.

Luego de un rato en que Sanji no pudo evitar las arcadas al sentir como golpeaba su campanilla, por fin Zoro se corría, sosteniéndolo del pelo para apretarlo contra su ingle y que no desperdiciara ni una gota.

Estaban agotados.

Saciados.

Satisfechos.

Zoro ayudó a su amante a levantarse y lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo al sillón y dejarlo con cuidado. Pasada la pasión, Zoro era el novio más tierno que podía haber.

-Feliz navidad, Sanji –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz navidad.

Se abrazaron descansando un rato de tanto ajetreo. Seguramente luego tendrían que volver al trabajo, pero ahora, ahora sólo eran ellos dos.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
